valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Phiona
Hot-tempered daughter of House Haughn who alongside her brother Nicolas persisted in spurring their sheepish elder brother, Valmur, to action. Nicolas's sudden death upset the balance, and now the once mighty house seems destined for ruin. Though she knows betrothal to another house awaits, Phiona's pride will not let her accept her true house's disgrace and for this she lashes out against Valmur, lord of the house. Personality Phiona is a very proud, young woman of the noble warrior clan House Haughn who refuses to allow any person look down at her or the House in shame. Always one to assert her opinions, she constantly demands her brother Valmur get his act together and properly rule the House. She loves her family dearly. Background The pretty and hot-headed daughter of the House Haughn is well armed with strong pride. It is against the Haughn heritage that Valmur, eldest child and current lord, insists in not participating in the war. She scolds Valmur, stating he "dare hides behind Nicolas' name" to avoid war and feels Nicolas would have been equally disappointed of the Lord's ways. Phiona is willing to fight in the war because she believes it is the only way to end it sooner. In one story branch, she and her brother receive message that their parents, Auguste and Reinhilde, have been caught in a ambush. Along with Wylfred, she and Valmur attempt to save them, however the group came too late and the parents perish from to their heavy wounds. Both Auguste and Reinhilde are recruited by the Battle Maiden. Having no other place to go, Phiona and Valmur join Wylfred's party, accepting the ruination of the House. In another path, she leaves House Haughn on her own, enraged at her brother's lack of duty. Shortly after, a hoard of enemies ambush her and Phiona falls after heavy battle, her soul taken by the Battle Maiden. The result of another sibling's death sends Valmur mind into an infantile state, believing his siblings are alive and playing hide-and-seek with him. He blissfully runs away to find them and is never heard from again. With no one left to survive the noble line, Auguste and Reinhilde join Wylfred on his quest to take revenge on the god that stole their children. Battle Phiona is a member of the Warrior class and like all members in the class, she has a movement range of three panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors use two-handed swords (great swords) as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment such as Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Phiona is the only warrior capable of wearing Crowns and the Veleor Dress because of her gender. Attacks *'River of Blood' - Downward turning slice. :ブラッディカスケード/Bloody Cascade :Hit: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Sea of Thorns' - Stinging forward thrust. :レイジングピアス/Raging Pierce :Hit: 5 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3x5hit *'Ocean of Pain' - Scream-enducing slash en passant. Cannot be blocked :ローズアトラクター/Rose Attractor :Hit: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 Soul Crush "Fall as the petals of the rose! Finishing Strike - Crimson Grace!" Phiona rushes, rapier first, towards her enemy, piercing and stabbing him. Then she summons a double of herself with whom she continues to strike at the opponent, resulting in a blood red rose blooming behind it. *'Crimson Grace' - Dances, blade in hand, crossing and doubling until there blooms a flower of blood. :クリムゾン・グレイス/Crimson Grace :Hit: 13 :Attack Gauge Boost: (4x8hit)+(3x5hit) Sacrifice *'Fafnir's Heart' - Instantly revives any fallen allies. Cannot be compounded. :ファーブニルの心臓/Fafnir no Kokoro :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (Excluding Guests) Trivia *Thruthade Profile: :Youngest of the three children who is constantly reminding her brother Valmur to get his act together. She'll murder anyone who mentions it, but as a little girl, Phiona used to tell everyone she'd marry him today. :Though they remain fit to fight, and have already handed over lordship to the house, Phiona secretly wishes her parents would hang up their gloves once and for all. After all, how can Valmur take charge with mommy and daddy looking on? *Phiona is recruited along with her brother Valmur by sacrificing at most one character before the end of Chapter 3. *Recruiting Phiona (and Valmur) forgoes the recruitment of Fauxnel or Auguste and Reinhilde. *One of Phiona's attacks, River of Blood, was inherited from the generic Warrior class of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Bloody Cascade. She shares the trait of inheriting an attack with Earnest, Heugoe, Gwendal, Mireille, and Valmur. *Phiona has a special scene with Valmur if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Valmur must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Phiona was sacrificed in. *Phiona can participate in a special scene with Valmur if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Phiona must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Valmur was sacrificed in. *Phiona is notably the first and only woman of the Warrior class. *Phiona shares the same voice actress as Cheripha - Hana Takeda. *It is revealed from a Seraphic Gate scene that Valmur called her "Phi-Phi" and she called Valmur "Vally" when they were little. Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Warrior